


Tangled Confessions

by sunflowerparker



Category: harry holland - Fandom
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Haz being cheeky, Minor Injuries, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sassy Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerparker/pseuds/sunflowerparker
Summary: Yours and Harry’s hair get tangled in your sunglasses and the two of you are forced to spend time together until someone can untangle you.
Relationships: Harry Holland/Reader, Harry Holland/You
Kudos: 2





	Tangled Confessions

When Harrison called you to ask if you would like to join him and the boys along with some other mutual friends on a week long beach trip, you were elated. You desperately needed a break from your monotonous work life, you just purchased a brand new pair of sunglasses, and top it all off, Harry was out of the country shooting for a short film meaning he would not be going. This was going to be a great week.

A face-splitting smile is plastered across your face as you make your way down the steps leading to the sandy beach. Your belongings sit unpacked on your hotel room floor, too excited to see the ocean to settle in. A text from Harrison let you know most of the group is at the pool, but he would be at the beach. 

Gazing out over the sand and waves, your eyes fall on the beautiful scene in front of you, so peaceful and serene, … and on a head of brown curls. Curls that are supposed to be hundreds of kilometers away from you right now.

The problem is, Harry is a hot head, and you are sarcastic to a fault, creating a recipe for a disaster when the two of you are around each other. Your personalities just clashed. It wasn’t ideal, but you had grown to accept the fact that the two of you would simply never get along.

This week was supposed to be peaceful. Was. But as Harry walks up to you with a distasteful scowl on his face, you know your trip is going to be anything but relaxing.

“What are you doing here?” you snip with your hands on your hips.

“I should be the one asking that question. What are you doing here? Who invited you?”

“Harrison did.” You roll your eyes when he scoffs. “I thought you were out of the country.”

“Oh so you’re keeping track of my whereabouts, are you?”

“I couldn’t care less. I just thought it would be peaceful for once without you here.” You start drawing circles in the sand with your toe. “I was looking forward to a Harry-free beach trip.”

“Guys! Come look at this!” Harrison calls out from down by the water, interrupting the conversation.

Harry huffs and walks away from you. You follow at a distance, not wanting to kindle any more arguments for the time being.

When you reach the edge of the sea, Harrison and Harry are standing around something laying in the sand. 

“What is it?” you ask, approaching the boys.

“It’s a starfish!” Harrison says, pointing at the five-armed sea creature wiggling in the sand.

“Aww! It’s so cute.” You bend over, resting your hands on your knees to get a better look. “I wonder if it’s trying to go back to the ocean.”

“No shit,” Harry remarks, also leaning over to examine it closer, his hair brushing against the side of your face as he does. “It would die if it didn’t go back into the water.”

Rolling your eyes, you ignore his comment, not wanting him to ruin this experience for you. It is not everyday you get to see a live starfish in its natural habitat. 

You guys watch the starfish for a little while longer when a kid comes up to the three of you wanting to know what you are looking at. As Harry steps out of the way to let the child get a better look, your head is yanked back with his.

“Ow!” “Shit!” you both cry.

Elbowing Harry in the ribs, you send him a disapproving look for cursing in front of the kid. He tries to walk away from you, but you are dragged once more along with his movements.

“Harry, Harry stop,” you whine, realizing the problem. 

His nose is wrinkled and his hand rubs at the side of his head closest to yours. You can hear Harrison laughing at the two of you in the background. 

Reaching up, you twist your sunglasses off your face, tugging at the earpiece trapped in your hair. Your actions pull more curses from Harry’s mouth as you desperately try to free yourself. 

“Ugh. It’s not working,” you concede, letting go of the glasses, allowing them to dangle between the two of you. 

“Let me do it,” Harry scoffs.

He too tugs and yanks at the sunglasses, but with no better results. In fact, you think he has probably made the situation even worse than it already was. 

“How’s that working for you?”

“Oh, shut it.”

Finally, he admits defeat as well, folding his arms over his chest with a frown on his face.

“Oh let me do it,” you mock, tugging aimlessly at the earpiece, mimicking Harry’s sorry attempt to free you both.

A pair of arms wraps around you and Harry, squeezing your bodies together in an uncomfortable and irritating hug. 

“Look at you two getting along and being all close to each other,” Harrison teases as soon as he releases you from his unwarranted embrace. 

You and Harry both groan. 

“What’s the matter? Are you still stuck?” 

“What the fuck does it look like?” “Do you really think I am willingly this close to her?”

You both glare at each other after trying to talk over one another. Harrison glances between the two of you with a smug smile. “This is high class entertainment, right here.” 

“Can you not.” “Do something!” 

“Alright, alright.”

Harrison reaches up for the glasses, carelessly pulling at the knotted hair. You groan, anticipating a headache later from all of the trauma to your scalp. After a few minutes, he also determines that it is too stuck to be able to wiggle you out. 

As Harrison backs up to examine the situation with his finger resting across his mouth, Harry massages the side of his head. Harrison’s lips pull into a tight line as his hands clasp in front of him.

“What?” you whine, knowing this look meant you were not going to like what he had to say.

“You’re not going to like my solution.”

“Just tell us,” Harry demands.

Harrison scratches the back of his neck. “I think we’re going to have to cut it out.”

“WHAT!?” “NO!”

“Do you have any other solution? Cause I’ve seen the two of you try to remove it yourselves, and judging by the state of your hair, this is not going to end any other way.”

Exasperated, Harry kicks the sand, sending it flying into the wind, and in turn blowing straight into both your faces.

“Harry!” “Fuck.” 

You both start to spit out the sand that landed in your mouths. Harrison shakes his head, trying not to fall into a fit of laughter at the two idiots standing in front of him. 

“Come on.” Harrison motions over to your belongings laying on a beach towel. “Why don’t you two sit down and I’ll go ask the front desk for a pair of scissors.”

“Fine,” you both grumble in unison, shooting glares at each other.

Shuffling over to the beach towel, you and Harry plop down. Harrison stands over you two, hands on his hips like a mother chastising her children. “Now stay here. I’ll be back shortly,” he states before turning around and walking back to the hotel.

As soon as he is out of view, Harry picks a fight.

“This is all your fault.”

“My fault?”

“You’re the one wearing sunglasses.”

“You were the one that bent over – clearly too close to my face – if you got tangled in them as well.”

“Well you didn’t have to stand so close to me.”

“We were looking at the same starfish. I couldn’t exactly have stood a meter away from you, could I?”

Disgruntled, a silence falls over the two of you. You pout, resting your arms behind you in the sand to prop you up. The prospect of having to spend much longer connected to Harry draws an overly dramatic sigh from your lips. You squint your eyes while scanning the beach. The waves are bright under the reflection of the sun and all you wish right now was that you had your sunglasses on your face, not tangled in your hair.

Your sulking is interrupted when Harry tenses up beside you. “Oh no.”

You can’t turn your head to see what he’s looking at, which starts to scare you even more. “What? What?” you ask frantically.

“Oooh fuck,” he says, starting to scramble to stand up.

The hair and glasses between you start to pull on your scalp, causing you to unceremoniously stumble to your feet as well.

“Harry! What the fuck is going-”

Harry finally turns his whole body, allowing you both to look at the source of affliction. Your eyes grow wide and you instinctively clutch onto Harry’s arm for protection.

It charges at the pair of you.

“AHHHH!!!!” “FUCKFUCKFUCK”

Sand flies everywhere as you and Harry pivot and sprint down the beach, a crab chasing you along the way, not far behind. Harry flings his arm around you, making it easier for the two of you to run side by side. Your strides start to match, the awkward pull and push of your unequal runs dissipating into coordination for once in your lives.

Just as you’re about to reach the sea, you foot lands on a sharp seashell, causing you to yelp in pain. You stop abruptly, giving no choice but for Harry to stop as well.

“Fuck are you alright?” Harry asks, struggling for air.

You try to look over your shoulder to see if it’s still following you, but you are unpleasantly reminded of your attachment to Harry as the tug of the hair on your scalp results in your head jolting back and colliding with Harry’s skull.

“Ow,” you both grumble, rubbing what you can reach of the side of your head.

“Is it still chasing us?” you ask with wide eyes, groaning at the throb taking residence underneath your skull.

Wrapping his arm around your waist again, Harry turns you both to look back up the beach.

Squinting his eyes, Harry scans the sand carefully for any signs of the evil creature. “No, I think we’re safe now.”

With a sigh of relief, your heart rate finally starts to calm down, no longer in danger of the eight-legged pinching monster. Much to your dismay, the pain in your foot becomes prevalent once more, reminding you of the seashell likely lodged into the bottom of your foot.

You lift your foot up, leaning against Harry for support as you hobble around on one foot trying to examine the damage. Thankfully, it is a small shell, but the thought of you having to remove it yourself is nauseating.

“Here, let’s just sit down,” Harry suggests, guiding you both to sit in the sand.

He winces once he sees the shell in your foot.

“Bloody hell is that stuck in your foot?”

You gulp, not wanting to think too much about a foreign object in your flesh any longer. “No, it’s not stuck in my foot. I just happen to grow sea shells out of my extremities for shits and giggles.”

He rolls his eyes at your comment, scoffing at your stubbornness.

“Well take it out then. You don’t want it to get infected.”

“I bet you would love it if it got infected, wouldn’t you?”

“The fuck is wrong with you? Of course I don’t want that. That would mean spending hours in the emergency room with you whilst I’m attached to you by the head.”

You groan. Of course his concern was selfish.

“You know, on second thought, let it get infected. Maybe they can surgically remove the glasses while we’re there and I can finally be free of you for the rest of this trip,” he hissed.

Tears swell in your eyes. Not at his words — okay, maybe a little — but at the fact that you’re stuck, literally, with the boy who drives you insane, your new sunglasses are likely ruined with all of the tugging between you two, and to top it all off, a satanic creature just chased you down the beach leading to a shell lodging itself into the sole of your foot. This day could not possibly get any worse.

Harry sighs heavily, taking your foot in his hands and pulling it into his lap. Your body contorts at his actions, causing you to press your top half against his as he examines your foot.

“Do you want me to remove it?” Harry asks quietly, in a gentle tone you never had the privilege of being the subject of before now.

Speechlessly, you nod your head. You don’t even care about the sunglasses or the hair you might lose in the process of becoming untangled anymore. You just want this thing out.

Carefully, Harry glides his fingers over the bottom of your foot to brush the sand off. It tickles and you try to stifle your laughter but your foot jerks away from his hands, bringing attention to the effect his touch had on you.

He chuckles lightly, bringing your foot back onto his lap. “Ticklish are we, Y/N?” he teases.

“Maybe a little,” you admit. You can’t really tell, but you can almost swear you see Harry smirk out of the corner of your eye.

Bracing your foot by grabbing a firm hold on your ankle, Harry warns you, “This might hurt a bit.”

“Wait wait wait.”

“What?”

Taking a deep breath, you try to calm yourself down. “Count to three.”

“Fine. Ready?”

“Yep,” you say, already wincing in anticipation of the pain.

“One-”

“OW!”

Harry holds the shell in his hand victoriously, only a little blood on the end that was in your skin.

“Fuck, Harry. I said count to three.”

“You were already tense. It would’ve just hurt even more,” he protests, throwing the shell as far as he can.

The two of you sit in the sand, your foot still resting in Harry’s lap. Your eyes start to wander over to the boy next to you. He’s shirtless, obviously, since you’re at the beach. His abdominal muscles are visible and his arms seem stronger than the last time you saw him. He must have started working out. Though his skin is pale, it is littered with freckles that make him seem almost adorable. Almost. 

As much as you would love to deny it, Harry is good looking so long as he doesn’t open his mouth to speak. Of course you would never tell him that. What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.

A sigh from Harry’s mouth breaks your stare. Thankfully he’s still looking at the beach, unaware of the once over you had just given him. 

“You know, I really don’t like arguing with you,” he confesses.

Your mouth hangs open slightly. Is he being serious right now?

He continues, “I just feel like we got off on the wrong foot.” A cheeky smirk spreads across his face as he lifts your foot that was in his lap into the air, wiggling it around.

You can’t help the amused chuckle that so easily rolls off your tongue at his pun. He joins in, infectiously causing your giggles to multiply into deep-belly laughs. Soon, you’re both laying back on the sand with tears in your eyes from laughing so hard. 

As soon as the laughter subsides, you take a deep breath. “I feel the same way.” You try your best to look over at him with your heads still practically conjoined. “I’m sorry for all the horrible things I’ve said.”

Harry meets your gaze, a small smile tugging at his lips. “Yeah. Me too.”

A shadow casts over your bodies, startling you both from out of the intense moment. “Where did you go?” Harrison asks with a pair of scissors in his hands.

The three of you walk back to the beach towel, and Harrison cuts you guys free. You frown at the state of your sunglasses and the chunk of hair that falls to the sand. But you are finally free. 

Harry shook his curls wildly, running his hands through his locks while Harrison made his way back to the office to return the scissors.

“I need a fucking drink after this,” you chuckle.

“I think I can make that happen,” Harry says with a sincere smile on his face that causes crinkles to form at the corner of his eyes. You’ve never noticed before, but his eyes are quite beautiful. They’re big and brown with swirls of honey in them.

You look at him with wide eyes, trying to judge if he’s being serious or not. “Yeah?”

As he nods his head earnestly, his free curls bouncing on top of his head. “Yeah, let me take you out for a drink tonight. It’ll be a date.”

Heat rushes to your face, suddenly grateful the two of you were stupid enough to get tangled up in a pair of sunglasses. Who knows, maybe fate is trying to turn your previous disdain into something beautiful. “It’s a date then.”


End file.
